


BMC but the SQUIP is a great wing-man

by jacksoneckton



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Michael Mell Smokes Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weed, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksoneckton/pseuds/jacksoneckton
Summary: "So... what do you think?" Jeremy asked, finally making eye contact. Michael only responded with an odd quirk of his eyebrow, "He’s scamming you, dude, hes scamming you really... really weirdly." Jeremy rolled his eyes, adding excessive hand gestures for emphasis,"Alright, but— but what if he's not? This could be huge, dude! All I have to do is give the guy who torments me-" Jeremys face fell and he stared at Michael "Six.. hundred.... fuck, he's totally scamming me."





	BMC but the SQUIP is a great wing-man

Jeremy arrived at Michael’s back door leading to the basement at approximately 6pm, hands full of various video games. “So, Apocalypse of the Damned?”

Michael’s face broke into a wide grin, “Hell yeah, dude!” he exclaimed as he helped Jeremy take the games inside. Michael grabbed their two well-loved beanbags and set them up in front of the TV. Jeremy flopped down and began to fiddle with his navy blue cardigan sleeves, nervously biting at his lip.

“Hey, Jere, you okay?” Michael asked tentatively, placing a reassuring hand on the taller boys shoulder. Jeremy fidgeted a bit more until he let out a deep sigh,

“Can…can I tell you something crazy?” He mumbled out. Michael felt his heart lurch slightly, heat creeping up his neck. He swallowed thickly,

“Uhh.. sure man, of course.”

“Okay, and don’t laugh, so…”

oOo

"So... what do you think?" Jeremy asked, finally making eye contact. Michael only responded with an odd quirk of his eyebrow, "He’s scamming you, dude, hes scamming you really... really weirdly." Jeremy rolled his eyes, adding excessive hand gestures for emphasis,

"Alright, but— but what if he's not? This could be huge, dude! All I have to do is give the guy who torments me-" Jeremys face fell and he stared at Michael "Six.. hundred.... fuck, he's totally scamming me." Jeremy finished, putting down his controller, looking deflated.

Michaels expression softened and he put a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder. "Listen, man, you know I think you’re cooler than a vintage cassette it’s just that— well no one but me can see that yet.”

Michael’s cheeks were now sporting a dusty shade of pink as he stopped for a beat, “Hey listen, why don't we— why don't we check it out, yeah? He said the guy is at Payless? Tonight, lets go and see tomorrow, okay?" Jeremy allowed a small smile to creep up his face,

"Yeah.. okay" Michael’s hand stayed in the same position for a bit longer than appropriate for two ‘no homo bros.’ Jeremy could feel his face heat up slightly at the prolonged contact and turned his head to (not so) discreetly cough.

“Oh uhh..” Michael began, slowly removing his hand,

“Umm.. wa-wanna keep playing?” Jeremy felt his face cool down a bit,

“Sure,” he glanced Michaels way and added, “and thanks, by the way. This is really cool of you, man.” Michael gave him another soft smile,

“Of course, dude, anything for my best friend.”

They played for a bit longer until suddenly Jeremy felt an odd stroke of courage and honesty rise up in his throat. “H-hey Michael,” he began, before he could chicken out.

“Yeah?” the other boy replied, not glancing away from his game.

“I- I just wanted to tell you… Michael, I— you know you’re my favorite person, right?” At this, Michael’s face flushed a full crimson and he quickly paused the game, choking slightly on his own spit but played it off as an awkward laugh/cough.

“Ha..haha ki-kina gay of you Heere, huh?” Jeremy’s face burnt red as he sputtered.

“N-no! No that’s not what I— Mi-Michael!” Jeremy shouted over Michael’s loud cackling.

“I’m kidding dude— but,” he looked off and smirked, “is it really true that I’m your favowite pewson?” he finished, looking at Jeremy with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

Jeremy swatted playfully at his friend, “Pfft, oh shut up Michael, you know I love you, okay?” The words escaped Jeremy’s mouth before he could bite them back, and suddenly he was looking in panic at his friends reaction.

Michael just smiled, genuinely smiled back at him and softly said, “I love you too, Jeremy.”

The boys were suddenly aware of the comfortable close proximity they fell into naturally, and for some reason it didn’t feel wrong to Jeremy. He felt… comfortable. He was always comfortable with Michael, but at the moment his hormones were being extremely inconvenient, so he scratched the back of his neck and slowly let himself fall back into his own beanbag.

“Soooo…” he began awkwardly, “The uhh… the Cafetorium?”

Michael’s smile grew wider as he spoke softly, almost in a whisper, “Yeah, of course.”

oOo

Around midnight is when Michael finally brought out “the good kush” (this is the dollar store how good can it be?) and his rolling papers from a shoe box under his bed. He meticulously filled and packed the joint with the cannabis, sticking out his tongue in concentration. A strand of his curly hair fell from his forehead into his face as he carefully rolled the joint up, making sure it’s tightly sealed.

Jeremy is always mesmerized by the careful practice of creating joints, and how focused Michael becomes during the process. The way his tongue sticks out between his soft pink lips, his tousled curls falling in his face, as he goes through the ritual.

Jeremy could feel the odd heat creeping up his neck again to stubbornly rest on his cheeks. He ducked his head into Michael’s soft, dark green comforter, hiding from the other boys gaze.

When Michael finally finished, he held the joint up triumphantly, lighting it and taking a hit, before passing it over to Jeremy. Jeremy took a slow draw, smiling around the joint as he did so. Michael let out a soft giggle before taking it back from him.

Around 30 minutes later, the boys become absolutely ravenous.

“Miiiiichaaaeellll.. Pleeeasee? It’s your house, you go get it!!” Jeremy pathetically pleaded with him, “Pretty please?”

Michael let out an annoyed huff of air, rolling his eyes at the taller boy, “Jeremy,” he began, “I’m gonna need help with carrying all this shit if you’re really that hungry, so you need to come too.”

Jeremy whined and grumbled under his breath before finally conceding, “Alright, fine, fiiiiinnee, you win!” Michael flashed him an award-winning smile, causing Jeremy’s stomach to lurch slightly.

Michael dragged him by the arm as he made the clumsy ascent up the stairs. In the kitchen, they thought they were ninjas. Sneaking around, closing the door ever so quietly, tip-toeing around with expert skill. In reality, they looked like a bunch of giggling fools in desperate need of a snack, haphazardly stumbling around the kitchen, knocking into almost every countertop because they failed to turn on a light.

Snacks finally in hand, they made the dangerous descent back into the basement. Jeremy, for some reason, decided to take the lead despite being extra clumsy when high, and on top of that being the one to carry drinks. He was in the middle on chastising Michael for being too loud when he missed a step, thankfully close to the bottom, on the stairs and took a tumble downwards.

If they weren't high off their asses, Michael would probably be more concerned, and Jeremy in more pain. Instead, they burst out in laughter as the cans of Sprite rolled across the cement floor of the basement. Michael helped Jeremy off the floor with an exceeding amount of effort.

When Jeremy was finally on his feet again, the two boys couldn’t help but burst out in another bout of laughter. Once calmed, they proceeded with eating their various snacks, back on the beanbags once again.

Around 1:30, sleep began to finally pull at their tired eyes. Michael, being overly touchy when high, whined as he pulled Jeremy’s sleeve towards the bed, pleading for him to lay down. The taller boy flashed a goofy smile at his friend before following suit.

As they clambered under the covers, Michael shimmied himself so his back was to Jeremy’s chest, then grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his own waist before nuzzling further into the pillows.

Usually, Jeremy wouldn’t think anything of this. They’ve been friends for 12 years and Micahel wanting to cuddle when high wasn’t anything unusual but it’s just that… lately, it’s felt different, more intimate; Jeremy felt the heat creeping up again. Trying his best to ignore it, he tightened his grip on Michael, burying his face in his soft black curls, before drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,,,, this isn't my first time writting fanfic, but it's FOR SURE my first time posting so pls don't kill me.... if you have any suggestions, anything you want to see, or anything you just want me to hear, pls comment below! :) 
> 
> (also, rating will change as the fanfic continues. I am not above writing smut and it's for sure planned)


End file.
